


Miłość jest lekiem na wszystko

by Gwiazdka_Angel



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Comfort Sex, F/M, Mutilation, Rape, Rape Recovery, Revenge
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-05-14 08:29:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5736706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwiazdka_Angel/pseuds/Gwiazdka_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Co by było gdyby Dagur zakochał się w Czkawce i nie przyjmował odmowy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Czkawka siedział właśnie w domu i jadł śniadanie, gdy nagle rozległo się pukanie do drzwi.

\- Otworzę - powiedział zrywając się. Stoik i Valka wymienili zdziwione spojrzenia, ale chłopak domyślał się, kto mógł mu złożyć wizytę o tak wczesnej porze. - Dzień dobry, moja pani - uśmiechnął się na widok Astrid i ukłonił wpół. - Co cię sprowadza w moje skromne progi? - cofnął się, przepuszczając ją w drzwiach.

\- Wpadłam tylko zapytać, czy masz jakieś plany na dziś - odparła z uśmiechem nie wchodząc.

\- Właściwie to tak... - potarł dłonią kark. - Chciałem skończyć ulepszać nowy ogon Szczerbatka...

\- Wciąż go modyfikujesz? - zapytała z niedowierzaniem. - Myślałam, że już nie da się go bardziej poprawić.

\- Ostatnio zaczął jednak sprawiać drobne problemy, dlatego szukam po prostu nowych sposobów ich rozwiązania - wyjaśnił.

\- Rozumiem. Cóż, w takim razie nie będę ci przeszkadzać - powiedziała zamierzając odejść.

\- Zaczekaj, co chciałaś?

\- Nie, wiesz, to nieistotne, skoro nie masz czasu - machnęła lekceważąco ręką.

\- Dla ciebie najdroższa, zawsze mam czas - zaprotestował chwytając jej dłoń.

\- Nie, nie możesz zaniedbywać swoich obowiązków, albo rzucać wszystkiego i lecieć na każde moje skinienie. Ja mogę zaczekać, naprawdę - zaprotestowała. - Nie będę mieć pretensji.

\- Ale ty jesteś dla mnie najważniejsza. Powiedz, co chciałaś - nalegał.

Westchnęła zrezygnowana.

\- Chciałam po prostu spędzić z tobą czas, miło i spokojnie. Ale skoro nie możesz, to trudno. Nic takiego się nie stało - wyjaśniła wreszcie.

\- Wobec tego spotkajmy się wieczorem - zaproponował.

\- Zgoda. Ale musisz zrobić wszystko, co masz do zrobienia. Chcę cię mieć całego tylko dla siebie - uśmiechnęła się.

\- Twoje życzenie jest dla mnie rozkazem - objął ją i pocałował.

\- Pójdę już. Do wieczora - pomachała mu na pożegnanie i poszła do domu.

\- Też już lepiej pójdę, mam sporo pracy - powiedział próbując jak najszybciej dokończyć śniadanie. - Wrócę pewnie późno - dodał.

\- Jeśli w ogóle wrócisz - zaśmiała się Valka. - Och, daj spokój. Przecież wszyscy wiedzą, że świata poza nią nie widzisz i najchętniej spędzałbyś z nią każdą wolną chwilę - dodała widząc jego minę.

\- To właśnie miłość, synu. Na kilometr widać, że jesteście w sobie zakochani po uszy - Stoik zdecydowanie zgadzał się z żoną. 

\- A wy nie macie innych zajęć niż plotkowanie? - pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową.

\- Każdy woli słuchać plotek na wasz temat, niż zajmować się własnym życiem - odparła Valka. - Dostarczają nam znacznie więcej rozrywki.

\- Ta, no bardzo śmieszne - odparł sarkastycznie, po czym wyszedł zirytowany. Wódz i jego żona spojrzeli na siebie, a po chwili wybuchnęli śmiechem.

Czkawka lekko zdenerwowany poszedł do kuźni, a Szczerbatek pobiegł za nim. Chłopak wyszukał potrzebne narzędzia, odpiął smokowi ogon i wziął się za przerabianie go. Trzeba było wymienić parę elementów w celu wzmocnienia całej konstrukcji i zmniejszenia ryzyka ponownego uszkodzenia. Skończył dopiero po kilku godzinach, kiedy słońce było już wysoko na niebie. Po kilku testach, skierował się do Smoczej Akademii, żeby sprawdzić czy nie trzeba przypadkiem czegoś tam zrobić. Tak jak obiecał Astrid, chciał pozałatwiać wszystkie sprawy, żeby wieczorem móc skupić się tylko na niej.

\- Dobra Szczerbek, ja już będę leciał - powiedział głaszcząc smoka po głowie, gdy zaczynało się ściemniać. - Zostajesz tutaj, czy wracasz do domu? - zapytał, a Nocna Furia wydała z siebie ryk i wskazała szybkim ruchem wrota Akademii, dając znać, że wraca do domu. Jego pan uśmiechnął się tylko i zamknął za nimi bramę, po czym rozstał się z przyjacielem i udał się do Astrid na umówione spotkanie.

Jednak nigdy tam nie dotarł.


	2. Chapter 2

Ocknął się dopiero następnego dnia i początkowo nie mógł zrozumieć, gdzie się znajduje. Dopiero po chwili z przerażeniem stwierdził, że poznaje to miejsce: to był loch.  
  
I to nie byle jaki loch, jak się później okazało.  
  
\- Witaj w moich skromnych progach - ktoś wszedł do celi.  
  
\- Dagur? Co tu się dzieje, o co tu chodzi?  
  
\- Wkrótce wszystkiego się dowiesz. Bo widzisz, jest pewna rzecz, o której muszę ci powiedzieć.  
  
\- Mianowicie?  
  
\- Nie dzisiaj.  
  
I wyszedł, zostawiając chłopaka samego, w totalnej pustce.  
  


* * *

  
Wrócił jakiś czas później, prawdopodobnie następnego dnia. W wydrążonej w ziemi jaskini, która spełniała rolę więzienia, rachuba czasu była niemożliwa, więc Czkawka nie wiedział nawet ile czasu upłynęło od jego porwania.  
  
\- Powiesz mi wreszcie, o co chodzi? - warknął zniecierpliwiony, nie pozwalając Dagurowi gadać na próżno.  
  
\- Jakiś ty niecierpliwy, Czkawkuńciu - odezwał się przesłodzonym głosem, a smoczy jeździec aż się wzdrygnął z obrzydzeniem, słysząc tak paskudne zdrobnienie swojego imienia. - Mówiłem, że wkrótce się dowiesz?  
  
\- Chcę wiedzieć teraz - zażądał.  
  
\- No dobrze - odpowiedział głosem nie zwiastującym nic dobrego. - Widzisz, to się zaczęło jakiś czas temu, kiedy jeszcze obsesyjnie myślałem o dopadnięciu twojej Nocnej Furii. Pewnego dnia po prostu zdałem sobie sprawę, że przedmiotem mojego zainteresowania nie jest rzeczony smok... - urwał na chwilę chcąc przyjrzeć się uważnie twarzy swojego więźnia i zobaczyć jego reakcję - ...ale jego jeździec.  
  
Czkawka aż poczuł, jak żołądek podjeżdża mu do gardła, po czym skręca się z obrzydzenia.  Dagur się w nim... zakochał?! Przecież to się nie mieściło w jakichkolwiek... w czymkolwiek! Zbladł mocno i otworzył szeroko oczy ze zdumienia. Berserk wpatrywał się w niego z dziką satysfakcją i tym swoim uśmiechem pedofila.  
  
\- Ty jesteś chory - wyszeptał tylko patrząc zszokowany na stojącego przed nim wariata.  
  
\- To miłość, nie choroba - zaprzeczył gwałtownie podchodząc do niego. - Kocham cię i wiem, że też nie jestem ci obojętny - Czkawka odruchowo się cofnął, ale niestety, zaraz za nim była ściana.  
  
\- Mam dziewczynę... - próbował się jakoś bronić. - Jest całym moim światem i to ją kocham do szaleństwa, więc siłą rzeczy nie mogę być z tobą - głupio się czuł wyznając temu szaleńcowi swoje uczucia do Astrid, ale miał cichą nadzieję, że prawda go uratuje.  
  
\- Nie ma takiego problemu, którego nie dałoby się rozwiązać - padła odpowiedź.  
  
Czkawka nie miał dokąd uciec, a Dagur był coraz bliżej. Nagle niemal przycisnął go do ściany dotykając jego twarzy. Wyraźnie zamierzał go pocałować, na co chłopak wcale nie miał ochoty. Jedyną osobą, która miała do tego prawo, była jego ukochana. Odetchnął cicho z ulgą, gdy nagłę wejście strażnika przerwało działania Berserka. Dagur rzucił mu tylko spojrzenie mówiące ,,jeszcze do tego wrócimy” I wyszedł.  
  


* * *

  
Długo jeszcze nie mógł otrząsnać z szoku po tym, co usłyszał. Ten typ naprawdę jest nienormalny. Teraz jednak dopiero zrozumiał, że oprócz tego może być też niebezpieczny. Przekonał się o tym całkowicie, kiedy Dagur przyszedł I bezczelnie zaczął się do niego dobierać. Nawet fakt, że dostał kilka razy po mordzie nie przeszkodził mu w podarciu zielonej tuniki chłopaka. Gdy znowu im przeszkodzono i wściekły Berserk opuścił loch, Czkawka spojrzał z lekkim żalem na leżące smętnie na ziemi kawałki materiału, po czym usiadł wpatrując się w nie i myśląc o tym, jak przepięknie Astrid wyglądała w tej tunice, kiedy wkładała ją każdego ranka po ich wspólnej nocy. Za wszelką cenę starał się nie myśleć o Dagurze i jego chorych upodobaniach, na co najlepszym lekarstwem była jego dziewczyna. Odtwarzał w pamięci każdy szczegół, dotyk jej miękkiej skóry, łagodne brzmienie głosu, pożądanie iskrzące się w błękitnych oczach i te cudowne krągłości oraz ciepło jej nagiego ciała.


	3. Chapter 3

Nie wiedział już, od jak dawna tu jest. Do lochu nie docierała ani odrobina światła dziennego, więc nie wiedział nawet, kiedy była noc, a kiedy nie. Dagur przychodził co jakiś czas, gadał bardzo długo, ale nawet go nie słuchał. Ten psychol nie zasługiwał na ani odrobinę uwagi, a wszystko, co mówił, miało na celu zmanipulowanie go.

Za którymś razem, zamiast Dagura przyszło dwóch jego ludzi z ciężkim, grubym łańcuchem zakończonym kajdanami, który wbili w ścianę, przykuwając go do drugiego końca. Nie miał nawet siły z nimi walczyć, z resztą to i tak nic by nie dało.

Kiedy jakiś czas później wrócił Dagur, więzień klęczał na podłodze z rękami skutymi na plecach i wpatrywał się tępo przed siebie. Nie reagował na nic, jedynie odsunął się lekko, kiedy Berserk dotknął jego policzka. Szaleniec zaś wpadł w furię i wyszedł czym prędzej.

Niedługo potem, wydarzyło się coś tak niezwykłego, że nie miał pewności, czy to mu się nie śniło. Do celi wprowadzono jakąś dziewczynę, której nie widział dokładnie w półmroku. Poznał za to jej głos, na dźwięk którego ożywił się i podniósł głowę.

\- Astrid? - szepnął, a ona się odwróciła słysząc to.

\- Czkawka? - odszepnęła z niedowierzaniem, a po chwili już była przy nim, obejmujac go i całując.

\- Źle, że tu jesteś - zmartwił się, gdy już się od niego odsunęła.

\- Najważniejsze, że jesteśmy razem - odparła gładząc jego nagie ramiona.

\- Wolałbym dalej za tobą tęsknić, niż widzieć cię w lochu Dagura i wiedząc, że on może cię skrzywdzić - skrzywił się.

\- Uciekniemy stąd. Poczekaj, zdejmę ci ten łańcuch - powiedziała, stając za jego plecami.

\- Astrid?

\- Mmmm?

\- Jak długo mnie nie było? - spytał z lekkim przestrachem.

\- Trzy dni - westchnęła. - Szczerbatek zaczął odchodzić od zmysłów.

\- Wyobrażam sobie...

\- Cholera, nie mogę tego otworzyć - mruknęła.

\- Nie wysilaj się, to i tak nic nie da - głos Dagura rozbrzmiał echem w lochu.

\- Czego ty jeszcze od nas chcesz - warknęła Astrid.

\- Och, Czkawka doskonale wie, czego chcę - uśmiechnął się po swojemu. Dziewczyna spojrzała na ukochanego, jakby nie do końca rozumiejąc, o co chodzi.

\- Jesteś psycholem, tyle ci powiem - odparł zimno chłopak. Berserk zbliżył się do niego i pogładził lekko jego ramię.

\- Więc się nie zgadzasz? Nawet, żeby ją ratować? - chwycił nagle Astrid i odciągnął z dala od Czkawki. Więzień naprężył łańcuch, którym był przykuty i szarpnął się.

\- Zostaw ją! - zawołał. - To o mnie ci chodzi!

\- Masz rację. Ale co mi szkodzi się zabawić? Spokój! - Dagur uderzył wyrywającą się dziewczynę w twarz i pchnął na ziemię. Wylądowała na kolanach i podparła się rękami. W jednej chwili zsunął spodnie, po czym chwycił ją za włosy i podciągnął do góry.

\- Odgryzę ci go, jeśli to zrobisz - ostrzegła. Wtedy jakby się zastanowił, z powrotem pchnął ją na ziemię, brutalnie odwrócił na plecy i przycisnął do podłogi, unieruchamiając jedną ręką. Drugą zaś ścisnął jedną z jej piersi, wywołując w niej mimowolny dreszcz.

\- Trzymaj łapy przy sobie! - warknął Czkawka szamocząc się w okowach.

\- Och, daj spokój. Jej się to podoba - bezceremonialnie zadarł jej bluzkę, odsłaniając mały, ale kształtny biust. 

Obmacywał ją brutalnie i beznamiętnie, nie zważając na jej protesty i płynące z oczu łzy, ani na wrzaski jej chłopaka. W pewnym momencie zdarł z niej legginsy i podwinął spódniczkę.

\- Nie waż się jej tknąć!

\- Myślisz, że to mnie powstrzyma?

\- Dobrze! Zrobię wszystko czego chcesz, ale zostaw ją w spokoju! - zawołał błagalnie.

\- Już za późno - wzruszył ramionami. Dziewczyna krzyknęła z bólu, gdy wszedł w nią gwałtownie i brutalnie.

\- NIE! - Czkawka bezskutecznie próbował się wyrwać, ocierając nadgarstki do krwi. Niestety, jedyne co mógł zrobić, to bezsilnie patrzeć, jak ten potwór chcąc go zranić, wykorzystuje jego ukochaną. Jak krzywdzi miłość jego życia. Jak odbiera jego księżniczce szczęście. Zacisnął oczy, z których spływały strumienie łez, starając się nie słuchać krzyków gwałconej dziewczyny.

* * *

Nie sądziła, że jest na świecie coś, z czym nie poradzi sobie jako wojowniczka. W jednej chwili, przekonała się, że pomyliła się aż za bardzo. Bezsilność, upokorzenie i przede wszystkim straszliwy ból, zawładnęły nią całkowicie. Wiedziała, że już zawsze będzie pamiętać ten dzień, w którym została potraktowana jak bezwartościowy przedmiot, że to nigdy nie da jej spokoju. Ten psychol pokazał jej podstawową słabość, którą dotychczas uznawała za swój atut: była kobietą.  


* * *

Gdy Dagur skończył się zabawiać, wstał, ubrał się i wyszedł z celi, nawet się nie oglądając. Nie zauważył też, że spocone i zakrwawione dłonie Czkawki wyśliznęły się wreszcie z kajdan, a chłopak w ułamku sekundy dopadł ukochanej, która płakała na podłodze skulona.

\- Astrid... - szepnął wyciągając do niej drżącą dłoń. Skuliła się jeszcze bardziej, czując go obok siebie.

\- Nie dotykaj mnie - jęknęła błagalnie.

\- Spokojnie, ciiii... Ja nie zrobię ci krzywdy - zapewnił cicho i spokojnie, choć sam był roztrzęsiony.

\- Proszę... - szepnęła. W tej chwili działały jej naturalne mechanizmy obronne i zwyczajnie się bała, wszelkiego dotyku. 

W końcu nawet miłość jej życia była facetem i choć już ze sobą sypiali, a on za każdym razem traktował ją jak księżniczkę, którą dla niego była, to w tym momencie działał instynkt, który zagłuszał zdrowy rozsądek i bała się dosłownie wszystkiego.

Minęła nieznośnie długa chwila, zanim wreszcie była w stanie się ogarnąć. Była cała posiniaczona i obolała, mokra od łez i potu. Czkawka próbował jej pomóc, ale tylko kuliła się i protestowała, za każdym razem, kiedy próbował jej dotknąć. Poprawiła ubranie i wstała z trudem, po czym zwinęła się w kłębek pod ścianą. Chłopak w milczeniu usiadł obok niej i cierpliwie czekał, aż się uspokoi.

\- Uciekajmy stąd - szepnął w końcu, patrząc na nią z bólem.

\- Jak? - zapytała wciąż skulona.

\- Coś wymyślimy. Nie martw się, jesteśmy razem. Poradzimy sobie - uśmiechnął się.

Wtedy ostrożnie, z dużym wahaniem, przysunęła się do niego i objęła go, wciąż jakby z lekkim strachem. Jednak zbyt dobrze go znała i zbyt mocno kochała, żeby w dalszym ciągu podejrzewać, że zrobi jej krzywdę. Objął ją ostrożnie, przede wszystkim dlatego, że nadal się bała, aczkolwiek nie chciał też ubrudzić jej wciąż płynącą z otartych nadgarstków krwią.


	4. Chapter 4

Nie wiedzieli ile czasu spędzili tak wtuleni w siebie, bo wkrótce zasnęli. Czkawka obudził się dopiero, kiedy ktoś potrząsnął go lekko za ramię. Początkowo nie wiedział, co się dzieje, dopóki znikąd nagle nie pojawił się mokry, ciepły język i nie zaczął ośliniać mu twarzy.

\- Szczerbatek, przestań! - wykrztusił odpychając smoka. - Co ty tu robisz, mordko?

\- Ratujemy was - odpowiedziała mu potężna postać, klęcząca przed nim.

\- Tata? - zdumiał się wstając z trudem.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - spytał zatroskany. - Wyglądasz... strasznie.

\- Nic mi nie będzie - machnął ręką. - Ale martwię się o Astrid - spojrzał na ukochaną z bólem w oczach. Wciąż pogrążona we śnie dziewczyna wyglądała słodko i niewinnie, na jej spokojnej twarzy nie było ani śladu po krzywdach jakich doznała.

\- Zabierz ją na Szczerbatka i wynośmy się stąd - ponaglił Stoik. - Później mi opowiesz, co się stało.

\- Tata, jesteście tylko we dwóch?

\- Jasne, że nie. Za kogo ty mnie masz? Reszta czeka na zewnątrz - odparł wódz lekko zniecierpliwiony. Czkawka przykucnął przy ukochanej i ostrożnie wziął ją na ręce, niechcący ją budząc.

\- Co się dzieje? - zapytała lekko zdezorientowana.

\- Wracamy do domu - uspokoił ją, po czym oboje dosiedli Szczerbatka. Byli zbyt wyczerpani, żeby biec do wyjścia, jednakowoż Stoik nie miał takiego problemu.

Po pełnym okrzyków ulgi i współczucia powitaniu, wreszcie szczęśliwie wrócili na Berk, próbując zostawić za sobą traumatyczne przeżycia.

* * *

Astrid sobie nie radziła i to było widać. Odnosiła się niepewnie do każdego napotkanego chłopaka czy mężczyzny, nawet jeśli znała go niemal od urodzenia. Choć Czkawka starał się jak mógł, nie był w stanie jej pomóc, momentami bała się nawet jego. Nie chciała z nikim o tym rozmawiać, co dodatkowo utrudniało całą sytuację. O ile rany na nadgarstkach jej chłopaka, oraz drobne zadrapania na jej ciele goiły się, o tyle nic nie było w stanie wyleczyć ran w ich sercach i umysłach.

* * *

Pewnego dnia spotkali się. Nagle poczuli, że są gotowi porozmawiać o tym, co się wydarzyło i dadzą radę się wzajemnie wesprzeć. Było ciężko, ale udało się. Ich rany w końcu zaczęły się goić. Właściwie nie wiedzieli nawet, jak ta długa i szczera rozmowa, stała się nagle zupełnie innym rodzajem porozumienia.

Zaczęło się od pocałunków. Najpierw jeden, zaledwie delikatne, uwodzicielskie muśnięcie warg, a potem drugi, znacznie śmielszy, dłuższy i intensywniejszy. Potem kolejne, już niezliczone, wszystkie tęskne i pełne pasji, lecz coraz silniejsze i bardziej namiętne. Przywarła do niego, a on ją objął tak mocno, że prawie straciła dech. Ubrania, które w jednej chwili były na swoim miejscu, nagle zniknęły, a została tylko jedwabista skóra i wciąż rosnące ciepło ciał, które w końcu splotły się w miłosnym tańcu.

Burza długich blond włosów mieszała się z krótkimi, brązowymi kosmykami przy każdym kolejnym zetknięciu ust. Szafirowe i szmaragdowe spojrzenia tonęły w sobie wzajemnie. Zwinne dłonie błądziły po ciałach, odkrywając ich piękno i dostarczając coraz to nowych doznań. Głosy, wraz z szeptanymi strzępkami zdań i słów, łączyły się w niezwykłą, pełną miłosnych wyznań, niepojętą pieśń zakochanych, której znaczenie można było tylko poczuć.

Nic jednak nie trwa wiecznie, a zwłaszcza tak piękne momenty. W ułamku sekundy ich uczucia eksplodowały niczym pocisk plazmowy, pozostawiając po sobie tylko drżenie ciał i bezgraniczne szczęście. Jeszcze długo leżeli w swoich ramionach, a ich oddechy powoli się uspokajały, serca znów zaczynały bić zgodnym rytmem, a świat przestawał wirować i powracali do rzeczywistości po tej słodkiej, upojnej chwili zapomnienia.

\- Dziękuję ci - szepnęła wtulając się w jego ramię.

\- Za co? - zdziwił się.

\- Za to, że znów obudziłeś we mnie księżniczkę. Naprawiłeś wszystko i zwróciłeś to, co Dagur odebrał - uśmiechnęła się. - Dzięki tobie, znowu poczułam się wartościowa - pocałowała go z miłością. - Dziękuję za to, że jesteś.

\- Zawsze.

* * *

Dagur tymczasem tkwił w lochu. Nikt do końca nie wie, jak to się stało, że mające obstawiać tyły bliźniaki, nagle zniknęły i wróciły dopiero po jakimś czasie z wodzem Berserków. Stoik oczywiście dowiedział się o wszystkich jego występkach, choć to nie było łatwe, syn opowiedział mu z bolesnymi szczegółami wszystko, co się wydarzyło od momentu porwania. Póki co, umieścił zwyrodnialca w lochu i zastanawiał się, co ma z nim zrobić.

Za niedługo miało świtać. Czkawka obudził się z dziwnym uciskiem w piersi, który nie dawał mu spokoju. Odkąd dowiedział się, że Dagur trafił za kratki, cały czas prześladowała go myśl o zemście. I bynajmniej nie chodziło o niego, to tak naprawdę najmniej go obeszło. Ale przez cały czas nie mógł się pogodzić z tym, co ten potwór zrobił Astrid. 

Przecież ona nie była niczemu winna, żadne z nich nie było. Wszystko wydarzyło się z powodu chorych urojeń tego psychola.

Westchnął, niechętnie wstając z łóżka. Miękki koc poruszył się pod wpływem jego ruchów i zsunął się, odsłaniając kształtne, nagie ciało jego pogrążonej we śnie ukochanej. Spojrzał na nią i okrył, uśmiechając się czule. Bardzo nie chciał jej zostawiać, ale w końcu robił to dla niej. Może też dla siebie, sam już nie wiedział. Jedno było pewne: Dagur zasłużył na karę.

* * *

Drzwi do celi otworzyły się z cichym skrzypnięciem. Więzień podniósł głowę i ujrzał postać, której nigdy w życiu nie spodziewałby się ujrzeć.

\- Przyszedłeś mnie odwiedzić? - zapytał z nadzieją.

\- Przyszedłem się zemścić - odparł Czkawka podchodząc bardzo powoli. Działał jak w transie, nie był nawet do końca świadom tego, co się dzieje. Zdecydowanie nie był sobą.

\- Zemścić? Ty? Odkąd to ty się na kimkolwiek za cokolwiek mścisz? Ty nie jesteś taki - Dagur próbował zachować spokój, ale nie był w stanie. Za bardzo się bał. Zaczęło do niego docierać, że może jednak nie wszystko ujdzie mu na sucho, tak jak przewidywał. Ale z drugiej strony Czkawka nie był zdolny do okrucieństwa.

\- Odkąd skrzywdziłeś Astrid - odparł lodowato. Berserk zerknął nerwowo na lewą dłoń chłopaka, w której zalśnił nóż.

\- No co ty, chyba nie zabijesz starego przyjaciela? - próbował nadać swojemu głosowi wyluzowany, pewny siebie ton, ale zwyczajnie nie mógł. Za bardzo się bał nieznanego.

\- Zabić? O nie, dla ciebie to zbyt łagodna kara - chłopak nad sobą nie panował. Wspomnienie tego obłąkańca krzywdzącego jego ukochaną, zbyt głęboko wryło się w jego pamięć. Nie potrafił zapomnieć tego strasznego przeżycia i w obecnej chwili to sprawiało, że mógł myśleć tylko o zemście.

Jednym ruchem pozbawił Dagura spodni. Czuł, że nie powinien tego robić, ale czuł też, że nic innego nie wystarczy. 

Chwycił. Przyłożył nóż. Szarpnął mocno do góry zamykając oczy. Krew chlusnęła na jego dłonie, zalewając je ciepłym, szkarłatnym strumieniem. Pozostałości wrzasku wciąż pulsowały w jego głowie i uszach, bo sam odgłos już dawno umilkł, gdy więzień zemdlał z bólu. Serce waliło mu jak młotem, ręce drżały, oddech był nierówny i niespokojny. Patrzył półprzytomnie na bezwładne, okaleczone ciało wroga. Po chwili, niewiele myśląc, chwycił pochodnię, zdjął ją ze ściany, a następnie przypalił krwawiącą mocno ranę i wyszedł. W końcu nie chciał go zabić, a tak by się stało, gdyby go po prostu zostawił.

Na zewnątrz oparł się o ścianę budynku oddychając ciężko. W pewnej chwili spojrzał na to, co wciąż ściskał w dłoni i nie wytrzymał. Upuścił szczątki na ziemię i zwymiotował tuż obok nich. Zdecydowanie nie był człowiekiem stworzonym do okrucieństwa, ta sytuacja była wyjątkowa. Dagur doprowadził go do ostateczności.


	5. Chapter 5

Zastanawiał się, dokąd powinien pójść. Nie mógł się tak pokazać ani w domu, ani u Astrid, ani nawet u Pyskacza. Na dobrą sprawę najlepiej by było, gdyby nikt go nie widział. Szedł przez wioskę zamyślony i nawet nie zauważył, że jego problem rozwiązał się sam.

\- Czkawka?

\- Tata! - zaskoczony chłopak schował ręce za plecami, ale niewiele to dało, jego ubranie również było zakrwawione.

\- Co się stało? - Stoik również zdziwił się widząc syna w wiosce o tej porze. Wiedział, że coś jest nie tak, przekonały go o tym ciemne plamy na tunice, w które wpatrywał się uparcie odkąd tylko je zauważył.

\- Nic, nic - młody za wszelką cenę chciał uniknąć niewygodnych pytań, pouczeń i tłumaczeń.

\- Chodź do domu, zanim ktoś jeszcze cię zobaczy. Spokojnie, mama śpi.

Czkawka westchnął i opuścił ręce wzdłuż ciała. Czuł, że ta rozmowa nie będzie należała do najprzyjemniejszych.

\- Synek, coś ty najlepszego zrobił? - Stoik nawet nie próbował owijać w bawełnę. Domyślał się, co mogło się wydarzyć, ale nic nie chciał mówić, dopóki nie będzie miał pewności. Chłopak nie odpowiedział, tylko wpatrywał się przez cały czas w swoje umyte już dłonie. - Czy to była... krew Dagura? - spróbował z innej strony, nie uzyskawszy odpowiedzi.

\- Myślałem... myślałem, że jak się zemszczę, to będzie lepiej... że zdołam zapomnieć... - odezwał się w końcu. - A jest tylko gorzej.

\- Pamiętaj, że sobie zasłużył.

\- Ale nie powinienem był tego robić!

Zrządzeniem losu, Astrid akurat przyszła pod dom, szukając go. Zaniepokoiła się, kiedy po przebudzeniu nie zastała go przy sobie i postanowiła sprawdzić, czy przypadkiem nie wrócił do domu. Już miała pukać do drzwi, kiedy usłyszała podniesiony głos ukochanego, który nie brzmiał zbyt szczęśliwie. Po cichu otworzyła drzwi i wśliznęła się do środka niezauważenie.

Czkawka tymczasem mówił, zwierzając się ojcu szczerze ze wszystkiego. Kiedy skończył, po prostu usiadł ukrywając twarz w dłoniach.

Stoik patrzył na syna zszokowany tym, co usłyszał. Nigdy by się czegoś takiego po nim nie spodziewał, Czkawka był zawsze nad wyraz spokojnym dzieckiem, nawet pomimo tego, że ciągle pakował się w kłopoty. Nie był zdolny do krzywdzenia, dlatego wódz zastanawiał się, jak ciężko chłopak musiał przeżyć to, co zrobił Dagur. Jak bardzo musiał zostać skrzywdzony, żeby był w stanie się tak odpłacić. Przysunął się bliżej syna, objął go ramieniem i przytulił czule, jak prawdziwy, kochający ojciec, którym niestety nie zawsze potrafił być.

\- Stałem się taki jak on... - szepnął załamany Czkawka wtulając się w ojca. Ta bliskość i wsparcie bardzo mu pomagały.

\- Nie, synu. Gdybyś stał się taki jak on, nie dręczyłoby cię to. W ogóle byś się nie przejął. Z resztą, ja pewnie zrobiłbym to, co ty, gdyby ktoś tak skrzywdził twoją matkę - Stoik robił co mógł, żeby go wesprzeć.

\- Astrid nie może się dowiedzieć - powiedział nagle chłopak. - Znienawidzi mnie.

Nagle, uwagę wodza przykuł jakiś ruch. Spojrzał ponad ramieniem syna i zauważył jego dziewczynę, która stała pod ścianą z zaciśniętymi oczami i dłońmi.

\- Obawiam się, że już trochę za późno - odparł. Czkawka odwrócił się gwałtownie, a widok ukochanej sprawił mu jeszcze większy ból.

\- Astrid... ja... - zaczął wstając i podchodząc do dziewczyny.

\- Nie - wyciągnęła przed siebie ręce i otworzyła oczy. - Potrzebuję czasu. Muszę to wszystko dokładnie przemyśleć - jej głos był spokojny i opanowany, choć sama drżała lekko. Odwróciła się i wyszła nie patrząc na niego.

Valka z westchnieniem wyszła z sypialni.

\- Ty też wszystko słyszałaś? - bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał zdołowany chłopak.

Kobieta skinęła powoli głową, po czym podeszła do syna i przytuliła go, podobnie jak wcześniej jej mąż. Czkawka już nie wytrzymał i po prostu się rozpłakał, wtulając się w ramię matki.


	6. Chapter 6

Przemyślenie wszystkiego zajęło Astrid kilka długich dni, prawie pełny tydzień. Początkowo było jej ciężko, z trudem odpychała od siebie negatywne myśli i próbowała zrozumieć jego zachowanie. Ale było coś jeszcze, co nie dawało jej spokoju. Choć nigdy by się tego nie spodziewała, po prostu się bała. Mimo wszystko, zdecydowała się z nim porozmawiać i spróbować mu wybaczyć.

* * *

Czkawka siedział właśnie na klifie i wpatrywał się w wyjątkowo piękny zachód słońca.

\- Co tam? - zagadnęła Astrid siadając obok niego niepewnie.

\- Jeszcze żyję - odparł bez entuzjazmu.

\- Posłuchaj... wiem, że trochę to trwało, ale musiałam wszystko sobie poukładać - zaczęła.

\- Daj spokój - mruknął.

\- To nie było łatwe, przede wszystkim byłam w szoku – kontynuowała nie zważając na to, co powiedział. - W końcu jeszcze wieczorem się ze mną kochałeś, a rano...

\- Oszczędź mi tego i po prostu powiedz – westchnął. Był niemal pewien, że to koniec ich związku.

\- Nie mam żalu. Rozumiem, dlaczego to zrobiłeś i że nie było to dla ciebie ani proste, ani przyjemne – oświadczyła.

Spojrzał na nią z niedowierzaniem. Uśmiechnęła się lekko, rozbawiona wyrazem jego twarzy i pocałowała go przyciągając do siebie. Kiedy się odsunęła, miał na twarzy szeroki uśmiech ulgi.

\- Myślałem, że mnie znienawidzisz... W końcu zniżyłem się do jego poziomu... - powiedział, nie wiedząc jak jej dziękować za przebaczenie.

\- Nie mogłabym cię znienawidzić, głuptasie - uśmiechnęła się czule, mierzwiąc mu lekko włosy. - Choć rzeczywiście, było mi ciężko to wszystko przetrawić. Bałam się.

\- Czego? - szepnął prawie niedosłyszalnie.

\- Ciebie - wyznała patrząc mu w oczy, które rozszerzyły się i pociemniały.

\- Sam nie sądziłem, że byłbym zdolny do czegoś takiego - przyznał. - W pewnym momencie... sam siebie się bałem...

\- To doświadczenie bardzo nas zmieniło - zgodziła się. - Ty nigdy nie sądziłeś, że mógłbyś być oprawcą, a ja nigdy nie sądziłam, że mogłabym kiedyś stać się ofiarą - skierowała wzrok na morze, gdzie słońce znikało już za horyzontem. - A tym bardziej gwałtu...

\- Jak sobie radzisz? - zapytał nagle.

\- Gdyby nie ty, byłoby o wiele trudniej - spojrzała na niego z wdzięcznością i miłością. - Dziękuję. Za wszystko.

\- Zawsze.

KONIEC


End file.
